Inkling's first concert
by allanarcher777
Summary: A small one-shot. If Splatoon and the Loud House universes were one in the same. Small spoilers for "For bros about to rock".


**Before this story starts, I would like to say a couple things.**

 **1\. All content belongs to their respective owners. Like Loud House belonging to Nickelodeon and Chris Savino. As well as Splatoon and all it's affiliating elements being property of Nintendo.**

 **2\. I hope that this story will inspire other fanfic writers to write crossovers with these 2 worlds. It's actually really rare and I think these 2 franchises have *INK*credible chemistry. (Yes, I really made a pun.)**

 **3\. I know there might be some people complaing about time line placement. But I don't care, suspension of disbelief FTW!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-allanarcher777**

* * *

Things did not good for the 3 inklings. First her brother and his friend tried to go to and get tickets to see the up and becoming music duo: Off the Hook. Only to be locked up for buying scalp tickets. Luna, as a good sister and friend, tried to sneak them out. But in the end, a run in with her older sister's boyfriend, Bobby got her locked up too. Now here they were. Locked up in the mall cop's office at Arrowana Mall. Luna let out a sigh as the jellyfish mall cop locked the cell door. Luna sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, bro. I tried to fight the law, and the law won."

Lincoln was a little touched that his sister was willing to help him at all considering what had happened earlier. She had followed Lincoln and his friend Clyde to the mall and tried to make the time more enjoyable. But Lincoln felt that he was doing nothing but embarrassing him and ruining it, causing him to yell at her and make her leave in shame. "I can't believe you came back for us."

"I've been thinking about what you said. And you and the girls are right. I do get a little crazy when it comes to first concerts." Luna replied bluntly. Lincoln raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Something had quickly caught his interest and compelled him to ask his older sister a question.

"Why are they so important to you?" Luna looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"Because my first concert changed my life."

 ** _Several years ago…_**

A young Luna sat in an auditorium surrounded by several people. She looked rather nervous and ran her hands through her shoulder length tentacle hair. Her soft, purple shirt and checkered skirt gave off a sharp contrast to her present day attire of a lover of rock music. The surrounding noises of the audience made the young Inkling tempted to turn into a squid and swim away.

 **"It was The Squid Sisters. Summer of Seventh grade. Turf Wars were fun and all, but I still didn't know who I actually was on the inside until then."** Eventually, the lights started to dim and the stage lights shined on the center platform as 2 Inklings walked onto the stage. The Squid Sisters: Callie and Marie. Callie had long, black tentacle hair tied into a bow and 2 drooping ponytails. She wore a black and pink onesie outfit with matching boots. Marie had white tentacle hair that was much shorter, and had a similar outfit that was black and green. But was a dress instead of her co-star's onesie. **"But when Callie and Marie took the stage, it all started to become clear."**

With one last cheer from the crowd, the whole building began quiet as the duo began to sing to their gigantic audience.

 _"Ya. Weni. Marei. Mirekyahire juri, yu mirekerason. Kire. Hyari. Yoriherhe nyurahera nunnyura unerayurawera NYIMERANI!"_ As the Squid Sisters sang, Luna felt something take over her body. The poppy groves of their music made her climb out of her seat and through the crowd up to the stage where they were singing and dancing. Miraculously, everyone let her climb up onto the stage and the two pop idols didn't mind her little photo bomb. In fact, Callie helped her, not slowing down her performance in the slightest.

 **"It felt so weird. It was like I heard the song before, but I forgot it. And now those 2 angels were etching it back into my soul!"** As the idols kept singing, Luna found herself dancing along to the music, full force. A couple fog machines started spraying pink and green mist onto the stage and Luna twirled around in it without a care in the world. When she finally stopped, she found herself in the same attire she wears in the same attire as her present day self. Her clothes had turned a darker shade of purple, her dress shoes turned to snazzy boots, her shirt had a skull on the front, and her tentacles had been restyled into a short pixie cut.

 **"And just like that, I knew who I was… I was LUNA LOUD!"** Luna soon felt herself turn into a squid and prep up a powerful Super Jump. " _WAHOO!"_ She wailed as she sailed through the air back into the cheering crowd.

 ** _Present day…_**

Lincoln was awestruck at his sister's tale. "Luna, I had no idea."

"I know their style isn't the same as mine. But I still owe a lot to those 2." Luna confessed. It was then the tender moment was interrupted by the tears of the jellyfish keeping them locked up. The creature sniffled and wiped his eyes with one of his tentacles.

"I'm sorry. That was such a beautiful story. You're right, kid. First concerts are unforgettable. And I can't let you miss yours!" With that, he opened the cell door and gave Lincoln and Clyde their tickets back. Despite this, Lincoln still looked a little glum.

"Mall cop captain, could you see it in your heart to let me spend my first concert with my sister? A third ticket would mean a lot." Lincoln pleaded. The jelly fish rubbed a tentacle against his head.

"Well I just so happen to have this spare ticket in my pocket here. And since you succeeded in pulling at my heartstrings earlier, I would love for you to attend the concert with your sister." He said as he gave a third ticket to Luna. The 4 then shared one big celebratory cheer.

"OFF THE HOOK!" Luna was a touched with her brother's actions.

"You didn't have to do that, little brother."

"I know, but it wouldn't be a first concert without Luna Loud. I'm sorry about what I said in the ticket line." Lincoln apologized.

"It's cool, little bro. And don't worry, I promise to be on my best behave." The mall cop started to tear up again.

"Okay, okay, enough. Now get outta here you crazy squids!" With that, the trio left the office to see the concert.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review, I would love the extra feedback.**


End file.
